Fading Fast
by Savoy Truffle
Summary: Prequel to Invisible Child. Remus Lupin finds the body of a yound boy bleeding to death on the floor of the HOM classroom. Will he survive?
1. Death Eaters

**disclaimer: **This is the prequel to 'Invisible Child'. I only have the first two chapters written so it might take me a while to update because I'm busier with my other stories and I don't have much writing time with exams. But enjoy! After exams I'll be updating more often!

Update please!

.

.

.

Fading Fast 

Chapter one 

Blood and Skulls In the Night 

****

****

.

.

.

Remus Lupin was sitting alone in his office at Hogwarts. Hogwarts the most famous wizarding school in England, every witch and wizard knew about it. Remus was one of the professors at this school, everybody's favorite. Probably because he is their only decent DADA teacher and he had grown so good looking ever since he has moved in with Sirius, on of his old school friends. Sirius had spent twelve years in Azkaban and two years on the run. He had been cleared about seven months ago and Remus had moved in with him. Since Sirius was rich Remus was able to pamper himself with all of his expensive products and he looked nothing like he had two years ago. The only similarity was his greying hair and a large scar across his face from where a werewolf had scratched him (A/N: Remus has a big scar across his face in the movie). He looked much more young and good looking now, all of the girls loved him. He hated it though, it always made Sirius poke fun at him. But he knew that Sirius was jealous. Sirius was always the good looking one and would brag about it a lot. Now that Remus was the good looking one he was quite envious, but he kept it quiet, he was used to being narcissist about himself.

Remus pulled out a pile of essays that he had collected that morning. The class had been assigned projects on Dillywingles, a newly bred creature in the wizarding world. They were ugly brown creatures with tons of boils all over their small bodies. They were boring creatures though. Remus had spent hours trying to make class more fun and interesting. When his plan didn't work he just winked at the girls, causing them to giggle and the boys to laugh at them. Remus didn't like doing it but it was all he could do to get the students attentions.

He began to read the first essay:

"Seamus Finnigan" he muttered "an E"

He read through the essays, shivering uncomfortably as he read the little notes that the female students had written at the bottom of their essays. He hated their little childish scribblings. Finally he got to Harry Potter's. Harry was the son of his deceased best friend, James and his wife Lily. When they had died Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. Nobody knew that he was being abused by them until he and Sirius, the child's godfather, had found him beaten up and bloody in his bedroom at home. He had been conscious at the time though, so it wasn't as serious as it would have been if he was in a coma or something. Harry had been sent to live with he and Sirius once he was healed. They promised that they would do anything to make Harry happy again and had been trying hard ever since.

"O" (A/N: The mark O)

Since Harry was abused most of his life he spent a lot of time reading and writing in that cupboard he was forced to live in. All that work finally paid off. He was now one of the top students in the school with an average mark of ninety-eight.

Remus stacked up the corrected essays and placed them in his desk drawer. He would give them to the students once spring break ended.

Remus was about to leave his classroom when he began to smell blood. It seemed to be coming from the next room. He ran into the room to check what reeked, gasping at the sight. A body lay on the floor, beaten up and bloody. Bruises and cuts covered his skin, his right arm broken. Remus ran over to the body and turned it over, hoping that he could identify him.

It was Harry! Remus couldn't believe his eyes! Who could have done such a thing and why was it always Harry? Harry was such a sweet boy, always helping others, never getting into trouble. He never did anything wrong yet all of these bad things always happened to him.

Remus turned and looked out the window. For the first time he noticed that the dark mark was shining in the sky. He should have known that the Death Eaters had done this.

The Death Eaters were a group of humans that worshiped Voldemort, the dark lord. Voldemort was the strongest wizard in the wizarding world besides Albus Dumbledore. He and his Death Eaters had been doing a lot lately. Just last week three Beauxbatons first years were found dead in a classroom at school. Just like now, the dark mark was in the sky.

But Remus couldn't think about that right now, he needed to save Harry, he couldn't just let him die. He picked up Harry's limp form and ran out of the classroom at full speed, hoping that he wasn't causing Harry any more pain. He needed to find Dumbledore.

His wish was soon granted. He met Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, the school's headmaster on the way to the hospital wing. Dumbledore paled as he noticed Harry's limp form. He looked at Harry, then back at Remus.

"Remus, what happened to him?"

"The Death Eaters, Albus. They attacked him in Binns' room"

Dumbledore placed two shaky fingers to Harry's neck, checking for a pulse.

"He has a pulse, but its weak" he said, "We need to get him to the infirmary".

Dumbledore took Harry from Remus. They ran to the hospital wing, hoping that they would get there in time. Once they reached it, Remus threw open the doors, beginning to panic.

"Poppy!" Remus yelled "Poppy, get over here! It's an emergency!"

The medi-witch, Poppy Pomfrey came running into the room, a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Mr. Lupin, don't you think you could come-" she was cut off as she noticed the bundle in Dumbledore's arms. "Oh my, is that young Potter? Put him down here"

Dumbledore placed Harry on one of the comfortable beds. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and began to check his injuries. She had a pale grieving look on her face.

"What happened to him?"

"The Death Eaters were here, they attacked him in one of the classrooms" said Remus

"Poor child. I remember when Mr. Black brought him back here from his relatives', he was in pretty bad shape then too"

"You will be able to safe him, wont you?" asked Dumbledore

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to give him and internal and external examination. There are great chances that he could _die_"

She chocked on the last word.

"How many chances are there that he would die?" asked Remus

"Once again, I'm not sure. You'll have to leave while I'm testing him"

"But I-"

"No buts Mr. Lupin! Don't think you have any special privileges since you are no longer a student!"

Dumbledore placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. He gave him a slightly stern look. Remus nodded hesitantly and they left the infirmary. Once outside Remus sat down on one of the benches. He looked up at Dumbledore.

"Aren't you going to sit down? It's going to take some time in there"

"I'm going to inform Sirius of the situation. I think he would like to know"

"That's true, but be back soon, its creepy out here at night"

"I wont take long"

Dumbledore ran down the hallway looking for Sirius. Remus wondered how he would react; he hadn't taken it very well when they found out about Harry's abuse. He refused to eat, he refused to sleep, he wouldn't do anything until Harry was well again. Remus didn't want the same thing to happen again. Sirius was his best friend, they were always close but when Harry had been ill he wouldn't do anything with Remus. He spent all of him time with Harry; not that he was jealous or anything.

Dumbledore suddenly showed up with a very pale, shaking Sirius. Sirius ran over to Remus and furiously shook him by the shoulders.

"Where is he?" he screamed

"Poppy's still checking him up in the infirmary. It might take a while"

"Stupid Death Eaters, if I could get my hands on them I'd beat them so badly that they'd wish that they'd never been born. I'd RIP their bloody head off. I'd-"

"Sirius clam down! Harry's going to be okay. He pulled through last time and I think he could do it again. I can promise you that"

Sirius sunk into the seat next to Remus. He took deep shuttering breaths. He wanted to kill those murderers for what they did to his godson.

Suddenly the door to the infirmary creaked open. It was Madam Pomfrey.

"You can come in now" she said softly

The three men silently walked into the room. Harry was lying in the same bed that Dumbledore had placed him on before. To put it bluntly, Harry looked horrible. His torso was wrapped up completely with bandages, blood slowly seeping through them. His face was covered with bruises, bandages on all the cuts. On his right arm was a cast. What scared Sirius the most were all of the machines that Harry was hooked up to. He was attached to a respirator and an IV was attached to his left wrist. Sirius also noticed little wires coming from his chest, attached to a heart monitor. The beeping it made was the most uncomfortable sound at the moment.

Sirius walked over to Harry and sat down on the corner of his bed. He took his hand shooting a glance at Madam Pomfrey.

"How is he?"

"He's in a coma"

The three men looked down sadly.

"Is he going to live?" asked Dumbledore

"He has a fifty percent chance of living. He also has large chances of brain damage or becoming a vegetable (A/N: Do you want me to give him brain damage, cause I can if you want). All we can do now is wait."

Sirius watched Harry as he stroked his hair. He longed for him to open up his eyes and tell him he was okay. He forgot how green his eyes were and how bright and happy they always were. Even after all that abuse he was always happy and bubbly around him. He was so…Harry!

Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Remus' warm amber eyes. Remus gave him a sad smile.

"He'll be okay Siri, I promise"

"I don't want to loose him"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **There is was, the first chapter. If you have any suggestions please tell me. I've only written the first two chapters so I can make him brain damaged or something if you want. That would be kinda cute. Review!

**Feedback:**

**Starnight-Black: **Well, this was it!

**padfootfe: **I cried when I read it over. I usually don't cry from stories. Especially not mine.

**Kelei: **Well, I didn't talk about hoe he died because that would just ruin my prequel. That's where you find out where he dies.

**Ginny Potter: **I never read that story but anyway, mine isn't that similar. There isn't any bribing or anything, the principal just knows Vernon from school. I cam up with that by myself.

**Einna Aroura Du'an: **I cried too.

**sami1010220: **Did this answer some of your questions. I don't think Hermione's ever going to find out that she knew Harry.

**lyss33: **I always re-read sad stories.

**FroBoy: **You will find out soon. His death is half his fault.

**mistik-elf13: **No I haven't already written it. I never look at publish dates and then it screws up everything and I never know if something is up yet.

**Ari: **I know, poor Harry!

**Nicky15: **Yeah, I have re uploaded this like 4 times.

**amanda: **Well here it is!

**glyph: **Yeah, I kinda screwed it up. I put it on FictionPress for a while and I had changed all the characters' names and stuff so I missed some of it when I was changing it back to Harry Potter. Thank you for telling me though, I was able to change it.

**Sweetness: **But I didn't.

**RilieDeAnnPotter5569: **Okay, I'll share it with you hands over kleenex here sniffs are heard from us Wa wa!

**fixedinsanity: **I was a good writer when I was eight. I suck now.

**Nocturnal007: **Thank you for your lovely review.

**Cat15: **Here it is, well…was!

**_REVIEW_**

****

****

****


	2. Vegetable!

**Disclaimer: **Yay! I got two betas!!! Sara and Brittany! You guys rock!!

**Sara: **Thank you for looking over my story!! I love your little alien that comes at the end of all of your replies. It's sooo cute!!

**Brittany: **I never thought I would have that many mistakes! LMFAO! It was great chatting with you on MSN!!

**

* * *

**

**Feedback to the reviewers:**

**melissa: **I'm not going to screw up his mind (that would be boring), but I'm going to do something else…less boring!

**kate: **Here's the chapter you wanted!

**ratgirl: **Great idea!! I re-wrote the whole story because your idea was so great!! I love you!! More ideas please!!

**mistik-elf13: **What sequel?

**Baby-Trix: **Yeah, I decided to make it affect his eyesight so that the story would be more interesting. I've always wanted to make him blind in a story. **ratgirl** gave me the idea to make the damage affect other stuff too.

**glyph: **This was originally another story that I wrote for fictionpress but I changed it around for fanfiction. I was copying off the original version so I accidentally wrote John instead of Harry and George instead of Remus. I fixed it after I got your review.

**Hp-Azn: **It's a prequel. Every time I write a sequel to something I accidentally write sequel somewhere. I made the same mistake with 'The Perfect Family' but **lyss33 **noticed and I changed it right away.

**Starnight-Black: **I didn't make him stupid or anything, just physical damage from his brain. And yes he will be able to walk! I didn't screw up his legs.

**FroBoy: **I'm glad that you like it. Where did you get your pen name from, its soo cute!

**CatClaws: **I gave him brain damage but not in the retarded way. Just physical. Not paralysed or anything!

_

* * *

_

**_Fading Fast_**

****

****

**_Chapter two_**

****

****

**_Vegetable?!_**

****

_

* * *

_

Two weeks had passed and Harry was still in his comatose state. Madame Pomfrey had been trying all sorts of potions and spells to awaken him, but none had any effect. She even called St. Mungo's for some Healers to help her, but they couldn't do anything about Harry's state. They told her to wait and see what would happen.

Remus and Sirius were both sitting at Harry's bedside, anxiously waiting for Harry to wake up. Also waiting at Harry's side were his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

Hermione was a pretty girl with long, bushy, light brown hair and chocolate-coloured eyes. She was a very nice girl, though she had an evil streak. She was also very studious. Hermione didn't have many friends, though; she only had Harry, Ron and maybe Neville Longbottom. She was always closer to Harry though as she found Ron rather annoying sometimes. She was taking Harry's illness the hardest of all of them.

Ron was a tall, skinny boy with small blue eyes and bright red hair that always fell into his eyes. He had a long nose and big ears that most of the girls found rather _cute_. Not Hermione though, she still found him annoying. Ron was Harry's best friend in the whole entire world and had been just as furious as Sirius when he found out what had happened.

Harry lay in his hospital bed, motionless. Most of his bruises and cuts had healed, yet he was still comatose. Sirius was sitting at the edge of his bed, grasping Harry's hand in his. Hermione had started crying again and was being comforted by Ron. Remus was sitting there with a sad look on his face.

_They all wanted Harry to wake up, but why wouldn't he?_

_

* * *

_

Spring break soon ended and Ron and Hermione were forced to go back to class and Sirius and Remus to start teaching. They would still visit Harry between classes to talk to them him. Madame Pomfrey told them how talking to comatose patients had a chance of helping them come out of their state and worked for seventy-five percent of comatose patients. They visited Harry constantly, speaking to him in hopes that he would soon wake

* * *

_"Hey Harry mate, it's me, Ron. You have to wake up; it's so boring here without you. What happened to you wasn't fair, it's always you. Now I have no one to laugh with, no one to play chess with and no one to help me with my problems, It's horrible; all Hermione does is cry._

_"I miss you so much, mate. I can't believe this happened to you. It shouldn't have; you didn't deserve it. You're the best friend that I have ever had and I don't want to lose you, you mean so much to me. You need to wake up, Harry, I love you."_

_..._

_"Hey, baby, it's Sirius. Please be okay, everybody here is praying for you. You have a whole life ahead of you to live up to. You're going to get married, have kids, and even become an Auror or Quidditchplayer like you've always wanted. You can't throw all that down the drain._

_"You have to wake up soon, I need you here. I need to know that you're alive and safe. That way we could go back to being a family again, just the two of us, you and me. I love you, Harry, you have to wake up"_

_..._

_"Please, Harry, wake up. It's me, 'Mione. I miss you so much. The way your eyes are always bright, the way you shake your head when you laugh, and most of all, the way you're always smiling. I would do anything just to see your toothy grin again._

_"Ron is getting really annoying, he's always complaining about being bored. He missed you, too, Harry, we all do. You need to wake up soon; you're my closest friend, the only one who understands me. I don't think I could live without you."_

...

_"Hey, Harry, it's me, Remus. You need to wake up soon; you'll break Sirius' heart if you don't. You don't know how much you mean to him; you're the most important thing in his life. He loves you, as do I._

_"So many people are desperately waiting for you to wake up. You can't just let us all down by dying. Please wake up soon, please. Make us all happy again!"_

_

* * *

_

Another week passed by and Harry was still in the same comatose state. Dumbledore had decided that Harry would have to take summer school for the classes he had missed. It wouldn't be that bad though, as Sirius would be teaching it.

Once again, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione were sitting around Harry's bed. It was a Hogsmeade weekend but they had decided to stay with Harry instead of going out. Harry was much more important to them.

Madame Pomfrey came over to them with a sad look on her face. The other four took it as a bad sign.

"I was just going over some of Potter's tests and the signs they-they…" she trailed off.

"What do they say Poppy?" asked Remus

"All signs point to him being a vegetable," she whispered

"So-so, he's going to be like this forever?" Hermione stuttered.

"I'm afraid so, dear. I'm so, so sorry"

Hermione burst into tears.

"He's going to be like this forever?! A useless vegetable! I can't believe it; I'll never get him back! Never ever!!!"

Hermione buried her face into Harry's chest and began to cry into the fabric of his shirt. Ron pulled her into a tight hug, allowing his tears to flow freely down her neck. Meanwhile Sirius was nearly frozen solid, and Remus was trying to help him.

"He's-he's-he's…" Sirius stuttered.

Sirius could do nothing but blink. Remus pulled him into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Sirius began to cry silently into Remus' shoulder, clutching tightly onto the back of Remus' robes.

Hermione was still crying, too, wrapped in Ron's arms.

"You don't understand! I loved him! I loved him more that just a friend, more than just a crush! Now he'll never know how I felt because he's stuck that way. He'll never know anything, just lying here; oblivious to the world around him. Why is it always him? Why? It's not fucking fair!"

Suddenly Hermione heard a small moan, though the others didn't seem to hear him. She spun around and saw that Harry's eyes were slightly opened. Hermione turned a deep shade of red and stormed out of the room. _Harry had heard her!_ Ron ran after her, unsure of what had caused her reaction.

Harry moaned again, catching the attention of the other two wizards. Both Sirius and Remus jumped as they realized that Harry was finally awake.

"Harry, you're awake! I'm not dreaming!"

He pulled Harry into a painful hug, causing Harry to cry out. Sirius immediately let go, feeling bad that he had harmed his godson.

"Oh shit, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Sirius said, "Please, don't cry"

"It hurts…it hurts…" Harry moaned.

Harry let out a high-pitched, glass-breaking scream. Sirius' heart broke to see Harry in such pain; he hated seeing his godson suffer.

Madame Pomfrey came running into the room. It was obvious that she was shocked to see Harry awake. She ran to her storage shelf and grabbed a vile of potion.

"This should stop the pain."

She forced Harry to drink the potion. The pain was relieved almost immediately, allowing Harry to sink onto his pillows without any pain.

"I'm surprised that you're actually awake," said Madame Pomfrey

"Why's that?" Harry asked

Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry curiously, wondering why Harry was staring at the ceiling.

"We thought you were going to become a vegetable," said Remus "That's what all of the tests said about you."

"Oh…" Harry didn't know what to say.

Sirius pulled Harry into a warm embrace. Once again, Madame Pomfrey was wondering why Harry wasn't focusing his eyes on anything.

"We were so scared," said Sirius "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Why did you put a blinding spell on me, is there something wrong with my eyes? When can you take it off?"

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Sirius. "What blinding spell?"

"I can't see."

"Nothing? Nothing at all, are you sure?"

"Nothing, just black."

Sirius paled, as did the other two adults.

"Poppy, what's wrong with him, why can't he see?"

"I don't know. I didn't notice this when I was testing him."

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked, closing his eyes.

"We don't know yet, Harry," said Remus, "We're going to find out."

"Open your eyes again, Harry," said Madame Pomfrey, "Open your eyes so we can find out what's wrong with you."

Harry opened his eyes. He heard gasps coming from the others.

"What's wrong? Tell me, what's wrong?!"

Sirius felt tears forming as he looked into his godson's eyes. Where there had once been brilliant green pupils was now white, completely white, not a spot of green in sight.

"Oh gods, he's blind! He's blind!" Sirius gasped.

"I'm blind?! No! Please, tell me you're lying!"

"Just calm down, dear," said Madame Pomfrey, "We're going to test you to see if this is permanent. It might not be."

Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and waved it over Harry's head. A sheet of parchment appeared in her opposite hand. She began to read over the contents of the sheet, her face growing grave. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's permanent."

Remus buried his face in his hands as Harry began to cry loudly. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and looked up at Madame Pomfrey.

"What caused it?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at her sheet again.

"It's some sort of brain damage. It's going to effect his movement and maybe his speech but the speech impediment won't be chronic. It should only happened every once and a while. The blindness is permanent, I'm dreadfully sorry."

Harry changed the position of his arms and buried his head in his chest. For the first time, Sirius noticed how oddly Harry was moving. It was like he was freezing every few moments. It reminded Sirius of a robot. His godson's disability brought tears to his eyes. What had Harry done to deserve this?

"No…no…no…no…no…no…" Harry muttered over and over.

"Harry, calm down, it's going to be okay."

Remus and Madame Pomfrey left the room for the others to talk in private.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Harry whispered, "I'm nothing but a worthless retard."

Sirius' mouth dropped open. How could his godson think that? He was not a retard; he was just Harry, the godson he loved more than life itself. Sirius thought of him as a mentally challenged person but why did Harry? He didn't want Harry to think so lowly of himself.

"You are _not _a retard! How the _hell _could you even think that? You're just a normal kid like Ron and Hermione. Just because you can't see and have some physical problems doesn't make you a retard. You don't have a learning disability or anything like that. It's not like you have the mind of a child. You're still Harry, the Harry we love. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you!"

"It's just-it's just-blind, Sirius!"

Harry burst into another fit of sobs.

"It's going to be fine, Harry. You have me, Remus, Ron, Hermione, the Hogwarts staff; everybody's going to help you with this. Nothing's going to change, I promise. I'm going to do everything for you to have a normal life, and believe me, you will. You're going to have a great life, almost as if this never happened. I promise you, Harry, just don't cry."

"I-I-I," Harry tried to speak.

Sirius watched helplessly as his godson suffered, trying to speak. No matter how hard Harry would try he couldn't forms his words. Sirius knew that this was from the brain damage. He was glad that the speak problem wasn't chronic, like the blindness. It would ruin Harry's life if it was.

"Shh, Harry, don't speak. Maybe it'll be easier tomorrow."

Harry stared at him with tear-filled eyes. The look in his eyes broke Sirius' heart in half. He didn't want Harry to be upset.

"Don't worry, it isn't permanent. You'll be able to talk later."

"B-bu-b."

"Shh, just go to sleep"

Harry closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Once again thank you to my lovely betas! I LOVE YOU TWO!

REVIEW!

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o o o o o o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o o

o o

o o

o o

o


	3. Remus' suspicion

**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own Harry Potter…but I could always try to steal the rights…_

* * *

**_Fading Fast_**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 3_**

**__**

**__**

**_By Savoy Truffle_**

* * *

A week had passed since Harry had been released from the Hospital wing. Harry was still feeling really sick, though he didn't tell anyone. He didn't want to know what Sirius would do if he found out that Harry had been sick the whole time. He would probably kill him.

Harry laid down on his four-poster bed, starring unseeingly at the ceiling above him. He was trying to keep his mind off the pain but nothing seemed to work. His whole body felt like shit. He had taken all sorts of potions to reduce the pain but none of them had any effect.

Harry wondered if it was time for class yet. Since he couldn't look at the clock he didn't know whether he was late or not. He hated not being able to do stuff for himself. He hated being blind, but at least he had Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus to help him. It wasn't all that bad.

"Ron? Ron, where are you?"

Harry heard footsteps, then a door opening. Suddenly he felt the bed shift, slightly going down to his left. He reached out his arms to feel the person.

"Ron? Ron, is that you?"

He felt two hands grabbing onto his.

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?"

"When does class start?"

There was a short silence.

"Oh shit! In twenty minutes! I'll help you get ready."

Ron opened up Harry's trunk and grabbed his clothes and books. He helped Harry change into them. Ron noticed Harry blushing.

"Come on, Harry! I've been doing this for the past week! Aren't you used to it yet, I'm your best mate!"

"I know, but it feels weird. I feel like a small child."

"You'll have to get used to it soon, you know you can't do this by yourself. I know that you don't like being blind but it'll be fine. I'll help you with everything you can't do."

"Aww! Thanks Ron!"

"No problem mate. So…no more blushing?"

"I'll try."

Ron chuckled slightly as he did Harry's tie. He then smoothed down Harry's robes and helped him up from the bed. He reached over to Harry's night table and grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses. He unfolded the sunglasses and placed them on Harry's face. Harry always wore sunglasses for protection; he didn't like people seeing his eyes.

Ron locked his arm with Harry's and began to lead him out of the room.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. I think she might already be in class."

They continued walking.

"Okay. We're going down the stairs," said Ron.

Ron helped Harry down the stairs, making sure that his friend wouldn't fall. Once they had gotten down the stairs, Ron helped Harry around the obstacle course, which were the chairs and sofas in the room. Harry tripped over a couple of chairs.

"Now we're going up to the moving staircase."

Harry unknowingly held his breath as they stood on the staircase. He hated doing this. It was so scary and nauseating, not knowing where the stairs were. Ron noticed his friend's fright and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're not going to fall."

Harry nodded slightly, still holding his breath. He finally took a breath out as he felt the staircase slightly jolting to a stop. Ron led Harry down the long hallway and into their Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"Harry! Ron!" Remus exclaimed as he saw them entering the classroom.

Remus ran to their side and took Harry from Ron. He helped Harry into the seat next to Hermione. Ron took a seat next to Harry.

"Why did you guys take so long?" Hermione asked once they were seated.

"We lost track of the time," said Ron.

Hermione gave Harry a small hug before turning back to her books.

"Do you have my books?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yup. I brought them with me. Wait a sec."

Ron reached into his book bag and pulled out two of Harry's books. Harry's books weren't the same as Ron and Hermione's. Instead of being written in ink, the words were written in Braille. Braille was a special way of reading, made especially for the blind. It consisted of a bunch of small dots, which the person had to feel to read. Harry was still learning how to do it. He knew all of the codes, but he was still a little slow at reading.

"It's about Morgles," said Ron. "We're going to start learning about them today."

Harry nodded and began to read, though Remus hadn't started teaching yet. He reached out his fingers and began to feel the bumps on the page. He knew that people were staring at him, but he decided to ignore them. He pushed back his sunglasses onto his nose and continued to read in silence.

Ron helped Harry read (A/N: It still says the letters in ink under the dots) as Hermione glared at the staring students. Once nobody was looking any more, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Don't worry, no one's staring anymore."

Harry smiled.

"Thank you, 'Mione."

Hermione blushed and turned to Remus. Remus began his class.

"Good morning class. I expect you have gotten someone ahead of this subject over the weekend. Today I am going to teach you about Morgles; a dark creature. Morgles are of the same breed as Matians only while the Matians are water creatures, the Morgles prefer the fire."

As Remus went on with his class, Harry began to feel dizzy. He tightly grabbed onto the edge of the table and closed his eyes to keep from passing out. He was swaying violently. Ron and Hermione clearly noticed their friend's pain.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

She grabbed onto Harry's arm to keep him from swaying.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

Harry massaged his temples and went back to listening to Remus. He didn't notice it but Remus was eying him suspiciously.

"Most Morgles can be found in Australia, but there is a small area in Brazil where a large group of Morgles live. They tend to like the heat so they live and breed in constantly warm areas."

The pain was coming back to Harry. He began swaying once more, only worse. A few people in the classroom noticed the pain of their classmate.

"Harry!" said Ron.

"I'm fine!" Harry said.

The class turned away, pretending that they hadn't been staring. Malfoy was snickering loudly.

"Ha! Poor blind Potter!" Malfoy said loudly, "In pain aren't you? I hope you colapse and die!

Harry turned red and went back to his book. Remus was furious.

"Ten points from Slytherin!" Remus snapped, "And a detention! Dumbledore's office, now!"

Malfoy jumped up and ran from the classroom. The rest of the class looked shocked. Never before had they seen their Professor that mad. Remus glared at the class.

"Back to the subject!"

* * *

Once class finished the students began to leave the classroom. Remus walked over to Harry and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Remus motioned for Ron and Hermione to leave the classroom.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"I saw the way you were acting in class."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"Then why did you look like you were in so much pain?"

"I just had a little headache."

Remus sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"I know that there is more than that."

"There isn't, I'm telling you."

Remus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you _completely _sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, whatever."

Harry knew that Remus still didn't believe him.

"Remus, I need to get to Charms."

"I'll take you there. I'm sure that Sirius won't mind you being late."

Harry chuckled slightly.

"I hope not."

Remus smiled and took his arm as he led him to his Charms class.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I lost the WHOLE story, so now I have to re-write it. That is not a bad thing though. If anybody has any suggestions as to what they want to happen please tell me in a review or an email. I _LOVE _emails!! I am always open for suggestions. The whole blindness thing was a suggestion. So please tell me if you want anything!

**Feedback:**

**Freedom Isn't Free: **Don't worry about it. I don't write very long reviews unless I know the person whose story I'm reviewing, or I want a really long response. I do that with some of the authors who's stories I like and have feedback…or to scare the hell out of my friend Melissa. Her pen name is foxyie xox, so if you want to check out my scary reviews just go there. I reviewed once with my pen name and three times with really stupid names (they all say beatlesfreak99hotmail.com)

**sami1010220: **Lol! Yes…the arrow. I started it and I kept adding and adding and adding…and then in the end, it was that long. It was supposed to be smaller. Lol! I'm not going to make Harry's disability _that _obvious. Like in this chapter people were staring at him and Ron was helping him and he was feeling sick (him feeling sick is the most important thing here) but he wasn't like falling and smashing into things and crying and having problems moving and speaking. That would be one big mess.

**silent as a shadow: **I wasn't going to make him blind but I got a few reviews asking for it. So I rewrote the whole story with Harry being blind. It's cute when he's helpless. Of course he's going back to Hogwarts! I'm not going to make him lose his schooling because of his sight. He's going to have more trouble as you can slightly see by this chapter. But Ron and Hermione will help him.

**mistik-elf13: **I've always wanted to make Harry blind in a story but I would never do it because I thought people would think it was stupid. But some people asked for it in reviews so I changed my story for them. You'll se about Harry liking Hermione back in one of the later chapters. It won't be that late; there will only be 8 chapters.

**SiriusWolf: **A lot of people make Harry rise up to the challenge and a lot of people make him all sad and depressed. I like both but I wanted to make mine a little different. He both rises and doesn't. He tries to hide his illness with is rising, in my opinion and he falls by having people help him and being embarrassed by it.

**badger-dude: **I _always _mess up with the pupil iris thing; I'm horrible at medical stuff and body parts. What does monotone mean? Does it mean like he could only se ahead or through on eye or something? I'm horrible at that. Lol! I will update the Perfect Family soon.

**HecateDeMort: **I'm glad that you like it. There should be about eight chapters to this FanFiction story. It isn't very long. I wrote it _along _time ago when I was like ten. I'm thirteen now, going onto fourteen. Losing Myself was also written when I was ten, shortly after I had written this one.

**memories of pain: **Even I didn't expect Harry to go blind. Lol! Some people gave me ideas and I just went with them.

**Nicky15: **I don't know the other name for a vegetable so I just kept it that way. And I'm really bad with all the medical stuff. My friend said that shock could make your eyes change colour; she said that it happened to someone in her family (she wrote a story for her). So I used the eye colour idea for my story. Can you tell me the medical word for vegetable so that I can change it? Thanks for your help.

**CatClawz: **I'm sooooooo happy that you liked it!! I try not to take too long to update. When you wrote 'arigato' did you mean the Italian word? I'M ITALIAN!

**Dadaiiro: **Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus are going to be helping him. They will be helping him get around and getting dressed and stuff like that. And _yes _Harry can go to bathroom by himself. Don't ask that. Lol! I don't think Harry will be running around the school anymore. He is learning Braille and how to remember where everything is.

**Baby-Trix: **Something bad is going to happen in the end. That all I can tell you. You can probably guess by reading _Invisible Child._ This is the prequel to that. He is going to have some happy times. Like something happening in chapter five…

**ratgirl: **I don't know much about the nervous system but it's _really _cool that you know about it. I know that you said that the speech, sight and movement are each controlled by different lobes but couldn't he have received damage to each of the lobes? Like, by kicking and blows and stuff like that. I really do suck at medical stuff. Thank you for telling me.

**monica85: **It won't get any worse…until the last two chapters. Something bad is going to happen…You'll find out soon. There will be some happy stuff too. Like Harry and Hermione…

**FroBoy: **I would _never _do suck a thing to Harry. Harry is the nicest person in the whole entire world. If I knew him I would be hugging him and treating him like gold. Where did you get your name from? It's sooo cute!

**lyss33: **I love sad stories!! That's all I write. And humour too! I love humor! I'm glad that you liked it!


	4. Tears Of Pain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter! Don't forget that and _don't _sue me! 

.

.

.

Fading Fast 

****

****

**_Chapter 4_**

****

****

**_Tears Of Pain_**

****

****

.

.

.

* * *

Remus and Harry walked down the hallway to Harry's charm class. Since the hallway was pretty far from the Defence classroom, Remus and Harry were able to get into a small conversation. They talked about all sorts of normal stuff, like how Harry was doing and if Ron was taking care of him properly. Harry loved talking to Remus; he knew that he could trust him with anything. Also, Remus always had some good advice for everything.

Harry continued talking to Remus as they walked. At that moment they were talking about how Snape was treating Harry in class. Remus didn't want Snape to be too hard on him with his disability and everything. It seemed like something that he would do.

"Oh, he's treating me fine. Ron keeps on saying that he gives me sympathetic looks when he thinks Ron and 'Mione aren't looking. He's probably lying for my entertainment though."

"Who knows? Maybe old Snivellus has gone soft."

Harry snorted.

"Snape, soft? Yeah right. He makes McGonagall look like a happy, outgoing fangirl!"

Remus and Harry both burst into laughter, then went silent. Harry knew that Remus was thinking. He could tell by the silence and Remus' breathing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Um…nothing…"

"Remus, I know you well enough to know that you're thinking. You're doing that breathing thing you do when you think.".

"Do you like Hermione?" Remus said quickly.

"What? I didn't hear you," said Harry.

"Do you like Hermione?" Remus repeated, this time more slowly.

Harry immediately blushed and tiled his head downwards. He was clearly embarrassed.

"So, do you? We all know that she likes you. You heard her in the hospital wing."

"Yeah, I do like her. I've liked her for a while now. But please don't tell anyone! I'd be devastated if anybody found out. Especially Ron or Sirius. Ron would be making kissing noises all the time and taunt me."

"And Sirius would tell you things that you didn't need to know about your parents."

Harry yelped.

"That I _really _didn't need to know!"

Remus laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. He was just like his father, though he hadn't inherited the pranking gene.

"Come on we're almost there."

Remus took Harry's arm and began to turn him around. Sirius' talking was heard faintly.

"We're just in front of the door."

The sound of a door opening was heard and Sirius' voice disappeared. The sound of footsteps filled Harry's head and Sirius' voice came.

"Remus, why is he late?"

"I had to have a little talk with him. I'm really sorry, it won't happen again."

"It's okay Remus. Don't you have a class soon?"

Remus checked his watch and squeaked, causing Sirius to snort.

"My class started ten minutes ago!"

Sirius and Harry laughed.

"Well, you better get going."

Remus nodded and bolted down the hallway.

"Hey, Harry," Sirius said softly.

"Hi, Sirius."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Sirius smiled and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Come on, let's get you seated."

Sirius led Harry into the classroom.

* * *

"Now that we have finished learning about the Markus Spell, we shall start the Fidellus Charm," Sirius said as he taught his Charms class. 

All of the boys in the classroom were staring at Sirius with wide eyes. The Weasley twins had told them all about how Sirius and his fellow Marauders had been the biggest pranksters in the school. Most were not amazed with Sirius because of his pranks, but because he would play them on the hated _Professor Snape. _(A/N: I love Snape!!)

The girls were staring at Sirius for a different reason. Ever since Sirius had been cleared from Azkaban he had the time to fix himself up and get into shape. He looked very similar to the way he looked back when he was a teen at Hogwarts. The girls _loved _him. They screeched and giggled every time they saw him. Sirius found it quite embarrassing.

"The Fidellus Charm causes the person whom it's placed on to become invisible. Those who are under the spell can only be seen by the caster of the spell and those who had a special charm placed on them by the caster as well." 

Sirius accidentally dropped his papers. He sighed and bent down to pick them up from the floor. His face became a deep shade of red as he picked them up and he gave the class his 'God-help me' smile. The girls began to giggle as the guys rolled their eyes.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he nudged Ron in the ribs.

"Sirius dropped his papers," Ron replied.

"He's blushing, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah!"

Harry laughed as he went back to fingering the small lumps in his book.

"Calm down, class!" Sirius said loudly, clearly trying to hide his embarrassment, "Thank you!"

He placed his papers in the right order and continued his class.

"Most people go under the charm when they are hiding from someone. It's like in the muggle world. They have something called the Witness Protection Program. They use it to hide from someone who is after them. They change their names and move away for protection. Since we have magic there is no need to change our names and leave our homes. The charm can even be placed on homes if the whole family is hiding."

One of the Ravenclaw girls raised her hand.

"Yes Piudi?" LOL What kind of name is that?

"Do people use the charm to hide from You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact, most of the people who are forced to go under this spell are hiding from Voldemort. It's mostly used to hide from Voldemort or Death Eaters. Now today I am going to pair you into groups of two to practice this spell. Get into groups of two, sit silently and wait for me to give you instructions."

The class began to divide into their groups. Harry paired up with Ron while Hermione paired up with Padma Patil. They got into their seats and watched Sirius as he looked over his papers.

"Now to place the charm you must chant '_Fidelius' _and your partner will disappear. To remove the charm, like many others you must chant _'Finite Incantium'_. You may start."

Sirius sighed as he sat down at his desk. Acting like a smart, mature teacher wasn't easy; it just wasn't him. He was more outgoing, loud and mischievous, but he knew that he couldn't act that way in front of the students. He sighed once again and began to walk around the classroom.

Harry and Ron stood next to Hermione's group, facing each other. They were both holding out their wands.

"You go first, Harry. I'm right in front of you."

Harry pointed his wand to where Ron said he would be.

"Fidelius!"

A small crack was heard.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"Yup!"

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry knew it was Sirius; he could smell his cologne.

"Great job Harry! I knew you could do it."

Sirius gave Harry a quick hug and immediately the girls began to chatter. (Not Padma and Hermione though…lol). 

"Got to go check on the others."

Harry heard Sirius walking away.

"Can you take the spell off me?" Ron asked.

"Yeah sure. Finite Incantium!"

Ron suddenly appeared.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I wish I could see what the spell does."

"I know you do."

Harry actually didn't want to see what the spell would do. The only thing he wanted was for his pain to go away.

* * *

"Class is now over. You can leave now! I get to grade your homework. Joy!" Sirius said sarcastically.

The class laughed as they left the classroom. Sirius had decided to give up acting like a strict teacher and be a little more fun.

"Ron, can you wait outside for me? I need to talk to Sirius," said Harry as the kids began to leave the classroom.

"Of course."

Ron took Harry's arm and brought him over to Sirius' desk.

"I'll be right outside."

Ron left the classroom.

"Sirius, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course."

Sirius placed his papers into his desk. His godson was more important that his students' papers.

"Um, well Remus keeps on nagging me about the way I'm feeling. He's convinced that I'm sick and trying to hide it from everyone."

"But are you sick? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine, it's just that Remus doesn't believe me!"

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you. I hate all these people fussing over me!"

Tears began to form in Harry's eyes. Sirius' heart broke at his godson's pain.

"Harry, come here."

Sirius reached out his arms and pulled Harry to him. Harry threw his arms around his godfather's neck and began to cry.

"I hate this! Why did it have to happen to me? It's not fair!"

"I know kid, I know. But we'll help you, that's why we're here. We all care about you and want you to be happy."

Harry continued to cry into Sirius' neck as Sirius rubbed soothing circles on his back. Harry's question was now running through his head as well. _Why had this happened to Harry?_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: **Poor Harry!! Once again, I am open for suggestions! I lost the whole story and have to restart! I can add in whatever you guys want. Pretty soon, you will meet my new character….Brittany Wolfe! I won't tell you who she is, but some of the girls (including me) will get jealous! Lol!

**Feedback:**

**ChibiYugiYasha: **I love your name!! Where did you get it? Thank you sooo much for reviewing!! Reviews rock!

**CatClawz: **There are a lot of Italians like me here in Canada; it isn't very original. Japanese is cool! Are you Japanese?

**Freedom isn't Free: **He hasn't learned the Braille completely yet; he's just starting. I would _never _insult someone who was mentally challenged in _any _of my stories. My cousin is mentally challenged. She has Autism and she's deaf, and the mixture wasn't too great. It's really cute though. I wanted to make Harry mentally challenged but that would be too hard to write. I wanna do it though; a challenged Harry would be soooooooooooo cute!!! It's really evil, rude and sickening when people call them _'Retards'. _I only use that word when my friends do stupid things at school, only I mean it in a different way. Like when Lizzie tried to imitate a prostitute in the cafeteria. She's thirteen and she knows what a prostitute is!

**Sarya San: **I want to have a variation of stories so that all sorts of people can enjoy. That's why my story _'Gains And Losses' _has all sorts of stuff in it. Humor, Drama, Angst…just about all the genres on the list. Even Poetry later on.

**FroBoy: **I'm glad that you liked it.

**lyss33: **Ok, I'll explain. Harry grew up abused (like said in 'Invisible Child') and is a little softer after it. In the first chapter he is beaten up be Death Eaters and rushed to the hospital wing, where he goes into a coma. When he wakes up he finds out that he is blind and has a slight physical and speech disability. The story is mostly based on Harry getting along with his disability and hiding that fact that he is still feeling ill (which is very important). Also, there will be a small relationship… If there are any questions that you want to ask me, feel free to ask. You can send me an e-mail if you want to. I live on MSN. And If you have MSN you can add me at and ask me whatever you want or just talk.

**HecateDeMort: **He can't be Harry's guide- dog, since he is one of the teachers. Ron is kind of like his guide dog though. He's the one helping him get around.

**Hp-Azn: **Yeah, lol. I told you on MSN. And most people should know what will happen in the end if they read 'Invisible Child' which is the Sequel to this. The answer is right there.

**monica85: **Romanian is COOL! Do you live in Romania? Sorry, I've been stuck here in Canada my whole live and it is SO boring. I'm Italian though' everyone is here…well, a lot of people.

**tansy1354: **I've read one where Remus went blind after a potion's accident. I got the idea from there, but I decided to make it Harry so that it would go with 'Invisible Child'. I like to be more original, copycats suck! I'm not Harry's age though. I'm Harry's age in the third book though! J


	5. Love That Should Have Started Years Ago

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**_Fading Fast  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Love That Should Have Started Years Ago_**

* * *

"Lead me over to Hermione."  
  
Ron and Harry were walking to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Ron took Harry's arm as they walked through the portrait. He led him over to the couch where Hermione was sitting, her eyes moving from side to side as she read a book.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, could I talk to you?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to his friend.  
  
"Of course, what's up?"  
  
"Um, Ron, can you leave for a second if you're still there."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Confusion was clear on Ron's face. Ron ran into the boys' dormitory and grabbed Neville by the arm. Neville raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Come with me, Harry and Hermione wanted to be alone."  
  
"Ooooh!"  
  
Ron and Neville silently left the dormitory and sat on the stairs, a perfect few of Harry and Hermione. They were in back of them and lower so the other two were unable to see them.  
  
Harry blushed as he searched for the perfect words to say.  
  
"Um...Hermione, you know- you know what you said in the hospital wing?"  
  
Hermione's cheeks became a deep shade of red.  
  
"Um, yah. Harry, if you don't like me I understand completely!"  
  
"But I_ do_ like you!"  
  
Hermione's mouth widened.  
  
"_You do_?"  
  
Harry smiled, squirming slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I always have."  
  
Hermione was surprised. She never thought that Harry would like her. She thought that he was still hooked on Cho Chang.  
  
"I-I never noticed!"  
  
"Well, I have."  
  
The two were silent for the next few moments.  
  
"Well, Hermione...um...uh...would you like to me my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione's face brightened.  
  
"Of course! I'd love to!"  
  
"_Really?_"  
  
"Really."  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek. Harry felt for her face and inched closer to her. Hermione felt herself going closer to him like a magnet. They finally collided, lips softly brushing against each other's.  
  
"Holy _crap_!" Ron gasped as he watched his two best friends snogging on the couch.  
  
Neville was watching them with wide eyes.  
  
The two lovers separated and smiled as they rested against each other. A gasp was heard causing them to spin around. Hermione screamed as she noticed Ron and Neville watching them.  
  
_"What happened?"_ asked Harry, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry was looking around, trying to find out what was happening. Hermione placed her hand on Harry's to stop his panicking.  
  
"Don't worry! It's ok, nothing's happened."  
  
Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"Then why did you scream?"  
  
"Ron and Neville decided to take away our privacy."  
  
"They _saw_ us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry became a bright shade of red.  
  
_"RON!"_  
  
Ron burst into laugher and walked over to his friend. He pulled him into a hug, and then did the same with Hermione.  
  
"Congratulations, guys! I knew this would happen."  
  
"Yeah, it's about time!" Neville said as he walked closer, "You guys were always flirting."  
  
"We were NOT!" said Hermione.  
  
"You did it the most, you know."  
  
Hermione let out a fake gasp and began to chase Neville around the room.  
  
"I'm telling Sirius about this!" Ron yelled before Hermione could get to him.

* * *

Sirius was sitting at his desk in the Defence classroom, correcting the homework assignments. Standing next to him was his new assistant Brittany Wolfe. Brittany had graduated from Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw the year before. She had always been great in charms and transfiguration and had decided to study it more, now that she was out of school. Sirius had noticed her urge to learn and had asked her to be her assistant in class. He had also noticed how beautiful she was. She had long bushy brown hair and blue eyes. She was thin, but had the perfect body.   
  
"Britt, can you look over the papers that I corrected for mistakes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Brittany took the stack of papers from Sirius and opened the first. She began to correct. Sirius rested his elbow on the desk and began to watch her, head in hand. _(A/N: Sirius is too old for her!) _  
Suddenly a knock was heard at his door.  
  
"One moment, Brittany."  
  
Sirius growled in annoyance as he walked to the door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's Ron!" said a muffled voice.  
  
Sirius opened the door. Ron stumbled in, obviously very happy.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"You wont believe what just happened!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Harry asked Hermione out!"  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
Sirius hoped that she hadn't said no.  
  
"She said yes!"  
  
Ron began running around the room, jumping in the air. He ignored Brittany watching him with a raised eyebrow, blocking her laugher with her hand.  
  
"They're together, they're together! Finally!"  
  
Sirius was beaming. His godson had a girlfriend.  
  
"I have to talk to him."  
  
Sirius bolted down the hallway, leaving Ron alone in his room with Brittany. He jolted to a stop as he reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Password?" asked the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Nicolas Flamel."  
  
The portrait swung to the side and Sirius stormed into the room. He spotted his godson sitting on the couch laughing as he heard Neville screaming while Hermione chased him. Sirius looked at Harry sadly. He hated how Harry always looked like he was staring out into space. He quickly left his thoughts as he remembered why he had come.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Sirius ran over to his godson and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Sirius, you're strangling me!"  
  
Sirius paid no attention.  
  
"Oh Harry, you're first girlfriend."  
  
Harry could clearly hear Sirius sniffling. Neville and Hermione were no longer making any noise.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Oh, you're growing up so fast!"  
  
Harry was shocked. Sirius was never this soft. He always seemed the least likely to ever cry. But here he was, crying. Harry was actually glad to see that Sirius had more feelings than he thought he had.  
  
Harry smiled, forgetting his godfather crying.  
  
_He had a girlfriend!_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Harry has a girlfriend! Harry has a girlfriend! Aren't you all jealous of Britt for winning Sirius' love? Brittany is NOT a Mary Sue!  
  
**Feedback:  
**  
**Wolf-Girl:** You liked it! Yay!  
  
**Amanda Lily Potter:** I LOVE sad stuff. I like very sad and very funny. Therefore I wrote both. Lol! I have wwaayy too much spare time.  
  
**tayk:** The movie was fucked up! If you didn't understand the third chapter I'll explain: It happens about a week after Harry was released from the hospital wing. It's just a chapter about Harry going to Defence class. He is in pain because he is still sick. That's the important thing, him being sick (wink) (wink).  
  
**peter-the-rat:** It's okay. There have been some stories that I decided to stop reading. Some authors just end up ruining their stories. If there is anything in this that you don't like, or in any of my stories then you can tell me or e-mail me and I'll work on changing it.  
  
**CatClawz:** That's so cool! My friend Elana is learning how to speak Japanese. She know all of the alphabets and is doing pretty good. I speak Italian, but sometimes I'm a little off. I got arigato mixed up with one of the Italian music terms at school. I don't remember which term though.  
  
**Sexy Black:** Hi.  
  
**foxyie xox:** Yay! I'm good. Love you Melissa! BFF! Thank you for reviewing even when you were pissed at me. Lol, the roller coasters still scare me...I WANNA GO AGAIN!!  
  
**HecateDeMort:** There won't be very much time for that. Something bad is going to happened to Harry in the eighth and final chapter....lol, if you read the sequel you'll find out.  
  
**FroBoy:** Thank you for reviewing. Your name makes me think of the colour blue for some reason. _I love blue!!  
_  
**dominicana1792:** I didn't put as much effort into the third chapter so it was a little 'ify'. What does ify mean? Lol!  
  
**ChibiYugiYasha:** Anime rocks. Me and my beta spend hours and hour looking up anime Harry Potter fanart and then we send it to each other. Lol, it's a waste of time but it rocks!  
  
**Sarya San:** I love Sirius and Harry together. I love it even more when you throw Remus in there. I love him!!! Lol! Cutie!  
  
**monica85:** COOL! ROMANIA! It's really hot here as well. I have air conditioning and my mom puts it up really high so it's freezing. But I live on my bike. I'm always biking around with me CDs so I'm always stuck in the heat. I like to listen to music while I'm on the go. The Beatles, The Who, Led Zeppelin, Jethro Tull, Queen, Nirvana, Tom Petty, The Plastic Ono Band, The Wings and all sorts of other stuff.  
  
**athenakitty:** The ones that attacked Harry were Death Eaters. The weren't student; probably Lucius, Nott, Pettigrew, you know, the usual. I'd like to expel Malfoy though. Naw I love him and his father would probably sue Dumbledore and become Headmaster.  
  
**Freedom isn't Free:** Yeah, my cousin can't read or anything but it's really cute. She's older than me though. She has a twin brother who helps her a lot. I love him! It would be hard to write a story about an Autistic boy, but I'd like to try that one-day. I really want to become an author. I find it really cool that you wear with mentally challenged kids. I'd like to do that, but my parents don't let me do anything. What's ASL? I know it from somewhere. Your brother is really lucky to have a brother or sister like you. How old is he? I want a mentally challenged boy to take care of! I like challenges.


	6. Mysterious Illness

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in anyway._

_All the chapters to this story were lost, so if you have any ideas, please tell me and I will put them in. I'm always open for ideas._****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fading Fast_**

****

****

**_Chapter Six_**

****

****

**_Mysterious Illness _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Harry awoke from his deep slumber. His whole body felt bruised and his head was killing him. Why was he feeling so crappy lately? He had been taking care of himself, and none of his friends were sick with anything, so why was he getting sick? He hoped it wasn't anything serious.

He wished he could tell someone but he knew he couldn't. They would only start fussing over him, giving him less privacy than he already had. Life was already hard enough with people helping him with everything and he really didn't need anybody else nagging him and feeling worried for him.

He needed help, but didn't know where to go.

Harry heard the covers rustling in the bed on his left. Obviously Ron was awake.

"Ron?"

A small smack was heard.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay, Ron?"

"Yeah, just smashed by head on the damn headboard!"

Harry chuckled.

"Nice one."

Ron snorted. More rustling was heard.

"What are you doing?"

Harry didn't want to talk much. It hurt his throat and stomach to talk.

"Getting dressed. I'll help you in a sec."

The sound of rustling continued and Harry heard the curtains of Ron's bed moving. He then heard him moving to the side as well. A weight sagged on Harry's left.

"Ron?" Harry asked, reaching out his arms.

Harry felt a hand grabbing onto his.

"I'm right here. Let's get you dressed."

The two boys spent the next ten minutes getting Harry into his uniform. It had been taking longer to get Harry dressed for the passed three days because Ron was teaching Harry to do up his tie without his sight. That usually took a few extra minutes.

Once Harry was dressed they went to the bathroom to get washed. Ron was also teaching Harry to get himself cleaned as well. That wasn't as hard as the tie.

"Are you sure that you don't need to go to the loo?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and began to lead him out of the bathroom. Once halfway through the Dormitory, Harry's knees buckled as he fell, catching himself at the last moment. Ron quickly grabbed onto his friend's arm, pulling him up.

"Are you okay, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry, grumbled.

"Are you sure? You look like hell today."

"Thanks…"

"I'm serious, Harry. If you're not feeling well, I can take you to the hospital wing."

"I'm just fine, Ron!" Harry was slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

Ron brought Harry to their Charms class.

**

* * *

**

Half an hour had passed of Harry's Charms class. He was beginning to not feel so well. It felt as if his head was swarming in a pool of cold water. He was trying extremely hard not to pass out.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"If you say so."

Hermione turned back to the board, where Sirius was writing the definitions of various charms and spells. Brittany was flipping through a book, muttering things to Sirius every few seconds. Hermione still had Harry's hand clutched in hers, massaging it slightly. Suddenly Harry let out a small moan and began to hold his head in his hand.

"Harry?"

"I don't feel so well."

"Come with me."

Hermione helped Harry up from his seat, ignoring the stares from Ron and the other students. She led Harry over to Sirius, who looked just as confused as the rest of the students. Brittany put down her book and looked over to the other three. She was thinking the same as Sirius.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Harry's not feeling well."

Harry was still clutching his head. Brittany walked over to the three.

"What's going on? Is Harry okay?"

Harry shook his head.

"Oh dear. Do you want to leave?"

Sirius turned to the class.

"I'll be leaving for a moment; please stay silent. I shall only be about ten minutes," he said, "Ms. Wolfe, will you please take charge of my class?"

"Yes, Sir."

Brittany took a seat at Sirius' desk and Hermione went back to her seat. She and Ron watched as Sirius took Harry from the room.

**

* * *

**

"I don't think it is anything serious." said Sirius, once they had gotten to Harry's dormitory, "It just seems like a headache and some fatigue. I'm going to give you some Pain Reducing potion for you to take."

"Thanks, Siri."

"No problem, kid; just get your rest. I need to get back to my class."

Harry heard Sirius pouring a liquid into a glass. The glass was placed to Harry's lips.

"Just drink that down."

Sirius held onto the glass as Harry drank, keeping Harry from spilling it. Once Harry was done he placed the glass back onto the night table.

"I'll be going now. Have a good rest."

Sirius placed a small kiss on Harry's forehead and left the room. Once Harry was sure that he was gone, he got under the covers and closed his eyes. He took off his sunglasses (A/N: I know that I forgot to mention those. Or did I?) and placed them onto the night table. He fell into a deep slumber.

**

* * *

**

Hermione was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. She had been very worried about her boyfriend when he had appeared so sick in class. She hoped he was feeling better; she didn't like to see him sick.

It wasn't the first day that Harry had been acting like this. He had been looking quite ill ever since he had been released from the hospital wing, a few days after his coma. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Something chronic, or life threatening.

She prayed that it was nothing. She had been praying for him since the attack. Everything seemed to be happening to Harry. She noticed that he hadn't had even one normal year since he had started Hogwarts. Every year something bad seems to happen to him.

Why were the bad things always happening to Harry? What had he done to deserve all these things? Harry was the nicest person Hermione had ever met; he didn't deserve this. He was always helping people and being his selfless little self. He had never done anything that would make him deserve what he had been getting. Nothing at all.

A small moan was heard and Harry began to stir. He licked his lips slightly and his eyes opened.

"Hey, Harry. It's me, 'Mione."

Harry smiled.

"Hey."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and slowly laid down on him.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

"A little better."

"That's good to hear."

She pressed her lips against Harry, in a large kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes.

"I hope you feel better soon."

"I hope I do too so I can spend more time with you. I've been such a crappy boyfriend lately."

A look of shock appeared on Hermione's face.

"You have not! You've been great!"

"But we haven't been able to do anything. All I do is lay around!"

"Just being with you is great, Harry," said Hermione, running a finger down Harry's neck.

They kissed once again. Hermione suddenly pulled away.

"I have to go now. We have Potions in ten minutes. I'll come back after class I promise."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"See you."

Hermione kissed Harry forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Hermione gave him a small hug and left the boys' dormitory.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **_I know that that was very short. I've lost the whole story and I've forgotten a lot of what is supposed to happen. If you have any ideas please tell me or send me an email at You can also e-mail me just to talk if you like. I love meeting new people._

**Feedback:**

**Dreams of Magic: **Well, Ron is telling him where to point his wand, so that he won't send his spells in the wrong direction. It is harder for him to do magic without his sight, but he has been getting training out of class; along with his Braille and other stuff. I don't know if the blind are able to do magic without sight, but it wasn't said anywhere in the books, so I made it possible.

**CatClaws: **Was it too short or something? Yay! Harry! I'm not a shipper of Harry and Hermione dating, but I wanted to try something new. I like to try new things that haven't been in pass stories I've written. I like Harry and Ginny better.

**Manutjuh: **I like Harry and Ginny together, but I made Harry and Hermione go together because I had never written about that before. The 'Losing Myself'-'The Perfect Family' will be Harry and Ginny. It's going to be a sixology (my word), but they don't start dating until the end of the third part (sequel to Losing Myself). Ginny dies though; later in one of the sequels.

**Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-Sanzo: **In my stories I like to have drama and angst, along with a lot of fluff. I love it when Harry suffers greatly, and then ends up happy again. He won't end up happy in the end of this story though…Muhahaha!! Keep reading.

**ChibiYugiYasha: **I love it when Harry is happy with a girlfriend. All fluffy, fluffy and fluffy. Yay! Happy days! I don't really watch TV much, so I wouldn't know many anime TV shows, but I watch them when I do watch TV. I just don't know the names. Everyone finds me weird for not liking TV. I don't like candy either. I do watch TV however, for the music channels. I have satellite so we have these special channels that play a certain genre of music. I always watch the Gold Rock, 70s channel, Rock and Roll channel and Rock channel. They play the BEATLES! Lot's of my other favourites too, like Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, Queen, Jethro Tull, Nirvana, Elvis, The Who, Black Sabbath and all sorts of others that I like. Ooo! And Cher too!

**FroBoy: **I'm glad that you liked it. You know how you said that you had a curly fro? Well are you European? I am lol, and my hair is really curly too.

**Sexy Black: **Good Brittany, how are you?

**tayk: **Okay, I won't swear anymore. Lol, my friend Melissa hates it when I swear. She wants me to write 'lmbo' instead of 'lmao'. She wants me to say butt, instead of the other word that starts with an A. Lol, you should meet her.

**Aqua Mage: **The physical injuries have all been healed. The other stuff like the blindness was caused by brain damage (I made up the type of damage and I was told that my own type of brain damage was wrong, lol). There are some physical injuries that can't be healed my magic though. Remember in the fifth book, Arthur got bitten by a snake and he had to wear all those bandages and even tried to sew it himself? That wasn't able to be healed by magic. That's why I had all the muggle machines. I read somewhere in the books, don't remember where, that the body can weaken with an overdose of magic. That another reason why I had the muggle machines.

**lyss33: **Harry seemed so cute in my head when I wrote it. I like my stories to look good when I actually think of the scenes in my head. Also, when I write the dialect between each other, I make sure that it is something that I would actually say; not like the dialect in bad acting. I like to act out my stories and other peoples' stories as well. I want to e an actress or a singer when I grow up.

**athenakitty: **They can't sue the Death Eaters just like that. They know who they are, but they have no proof for the Ministry that it was them that did it. Harry won't be getting his eyes fixed, sadly. The story is only going to be eight chapter long and something horrible and bad will be happening in the last chapter. Lol, you said Fudgie, I like that!!

**HecateDeMort: **Yay! I'm great! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! I like all compliments and constructive criticism. Not flames though, unless there is advice on how to make my story better. I once got a flame for another story that said, "The first chapters were okay, but they rest of them sucked! You suck, you really do!" It didn't help me with my writing.

**Sarya San: **I'm soooooooooo glad that you liked it. Who is your favourite character? Mine is REMUS! Yay! When I think of him, he is so bloody hot! And then it would be Sirius and then Harry. Very hot as well, though more Sirius than Harry. I don't think of Daniel Radcliffe when I think of Harry. I _really _don't think of David Thewlis and Gary Oldman when I think of Remus and Sirius. They're way too old.

**And also feedback for my best friend Mélissa who was evil and did not review or even read the chapter. Lol. Hello Mel! **


	7. A Miracle

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter…I'm sure you know that…

After this chapter there will be two more. At first, this was going to be the last chapter, but my best friend Melissa gave me the idea for this chapter and my beta gave me the idea for the last chapter. And the chapter in between consists of two very short chapters, which were supposed to be this chapter.

* * *

_**Fading Fast**_

****

****

**_Chapter Seven_**

****

**_A Miracle_**

****

* * *

"Harry! Harry, wake up," Harry heard distantly as he awoke from his slumber.

Hands were felt on his shoulders. They began to shake him.

"Come on Harry! Professor Lupin and Sirius want us! They said that something happened!"

Harry's eyes flicked open. There was complete darkness. He could feel a weight on his left. Someone was there.

"Ahh!" Harry screamed.

"Shh! It's me Ron."

Harry sighed in relief. He had thought that Ron had been a Slytherin.

"What time is it?"

There was a small silence.

"Five thirty in the morning."

"And why did you wake me up?"

"Something's happened!" Ron said excitedly, "Something good! Sirius and Professor Lupin wouldn't tell me what it was, but I know that it's something good. Come on, I'll get you ready."

Harry sat up quickly as Ron ran around Harry's bed, grabbing parts of his uniform. Once he had gathered everything, he began to help Harry dress. Once dressed, they began to make their way to the Common Room.

"We'll brush our teeth later," Ron said as they walked.

As Harry and Ron walked into the common room, Harry heard someone walking toward them.

"Finally, you two are up!" said a voice.

It was Hermione. Hermione threw her arms around Harry, pressing her lips onto his in a subtle kiss. Ron began making gagging sounds.

"Oh shut up, Ron!" retorted Hermione with a slap to Ron's shoulder.

Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arms and began leading him toward the doorway.

"I hope it's good news!"

* * *

"Harry, Snape made us a potion that we would like you to try," said Sirius, once Harry, Ron and Hermione were in his office.

Remus was sitting at Sirius' desk, his legs propped up. Ron and Hermione were sitting in armchairs, Harry on an ottoman, Sirius pacing the room.

"What kind of potion?" Harry asked.

"It's just experimental. Snape created it a while ago, and we'd like to try it on you to see if it works. It's to help your eyes."

"You mean I'll be able to see if it works?"

Sirius sighed.

"No, but it will help you see light and shadows."

"And in certain lighting, you will be vaguely be able to see what around you," Remus added.

"Right. I'll be getting the potion."

Harry heard Sirius opening a cupboard and pulling out what sounded like glass clinking together. Harry supposed that it was a vial and goblet. Then the sound of pouring liquid was heard.

"Here it is."

Sirius began to approach Harry. Harry put a hand to the glass as he felt it at his mouth.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius.

The others in the room looked confused. **__**

****

"What if it's poison?" Harry said, "What is it's just a scheme to get me killed?"

His voice was shaking.

"It's not a poison Harry. I know that that slimy git would try something like that, but Dumbledore himself has tested it. No poisons were found."

"Okay…"

Sirius placed the goblet to Harry's lips and tipped it back slightly for Harry to drink. Harry quickly swallowed the liquid. It tasted horrible.

"So…?" Remus asked after a few moments.

Ron and Hermione were both watching Harry with exited and inpatient looks on their faces. Harry was getting dizzy. It felt like his head was spinning.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked, in fear of something horrible happening to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry," assured Sirius, "This is supposed to happen. It will go away in a moment."

Harry buried his head in his hands, massaging his temples until the dizzy spell ended. He removed his hands and opened his eyes. He gasped.

Where there had been nothing but black for the past month was now light! He could actually see the light in the room. And even better, he could see the forms of the others in the room.

"Did it work?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded his head, tears forming in his eyes. He was so happy. He saw the shadows of the others in the room coming toward him, and suddenly he was smothered into a large hug. He could here the others muttering words of happiness.

"Guys, I can't breathe!"

The others reluctantly pulled away, but Sirius. He seemed to be looking and touching his face, and feeling his hands and arms.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Just testing for side effects."

"And?"

"Your little moving problem is gone."

Harry hadn't noticed that. For the first time he realized that he was no longer moving like some sort of broken robot. He felt just like he did before the attack…besides the throbbing pain in his stomach.

"And your pupils are back too."

Sirius stopped testing him and pulled him into a tight hug. He pulled away and ruffled his hair.

"I'm happy for you, kiddo."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were alone in the Astronomy Tower. Hermione had brought a large lamp, planning to test which lights would enable Harry to see better.

"What about now?"

"No."

Hermione was turning the switch on the lamp, changing the brightness of the light. She hoped that the lamp would go bright enough.

"Now can you see?"

"No?"

"Now?"

"Even worse."

"Now?"

Harry smiled.

"Yes, I can."

Hermione squealed in delight and threw her arms around her boyfriend. Harry smiled as he looked up to her.

"I see you," he said playfully (**A/N: **He can only see her a little.)

Hermione laughed and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"You're beautiful," Harry grinned.

"And so are you."

Hermione placed a large kiss on Harry's lips, Harry soon beginning to kiss back. The kiss seemed to last forever.

* * *

Ron stood in the doorway to the Astronomy Tower, watching his two best friends kissing. He smiled as he watched. They looked so perfect together.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Two chapter left and poof, finished!

**Feedback: **

**tansy1354: **You'll be finding out what is wrong with Harry in the next chapter. I can't wait to write it. I hope it ends up better than the original copy of that chapter…which I lost and have to re-do.

**HecateDeMort: **Where did you get your name from? I love it!

**hermoine21: **You're going to find out very, very soon. Your pen-name is misspelled. Did you mean Hermione?

**Hakkai – Gojyo – Goku – Sanzo: **I like fluffy. Did you get your name from Dragonball Z?

**Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night: **I knew that you took the crayons! Lol. I think Sirius's teeth were ugly and nasty in the movie because he had been in Azkaban for twelve years without a toothbrush. The tattoos were stupid; I hated movie Sirius. Ugly! I liked Remus, but I really don't think of Remus looking like that. I'm always hyper! Saying "Aw" is fun! You should see me at school. My friend has Beatles' pictures and every time I see one, I go "Aw" for like twenty minutes. I knew what Braille was too J. Lol, brain damage that makes Harry sit and rot away until the end of the world. I cracked up at that. Lol. Sugar highs rule! I am Gëorge Zütukiski, the Lord of the LSD Mountains. Come to my land and you will get so high that you'll become a dancing hippy. Gëorge Zütukiski is a name that a friend and I made up for me. Though you can't get Gëorge out of Angela…

**lyss33: **I tried to make it longer, so it ended up slow. Is that what you mean by slow? If not, what did you mean?

**Sexy Black: **I've been on drugs Brittany, what about you?

**Freedom isn't Free: **Lol. And evil pesky little brother eh? He should meet by brother and they can be like Fred and George. Autistic children only live until 30-40? Aw! That means it'll happen to me cousin too. I'd feel bad for her twin brother when that happens; he loves her so much. He's so good to her and they're always playing together. I'm glad that you like the way I explain what Harry hears and senses. What I do for ideas is, I write down everything that I can think of, and then when people need help I have ideas for them. The stories I post aren't written with my ideas though; they get their own special place.

**foxyie xox: **I better be in bold! Lol joking. I'm your beta!!

**FroBoy: **I live in Canada, but my family is from Italy. Scotland and Ireland rule! They are two of my favourite counties, along with Britain and Australia.

**monica89: **And he will continue to get worse and worse…MUHAHAHA!

**athenakitty: **Nah, no veil. I find that veil ridiculous. SIRIUS CAN'T DYE! He's too special to die.

**ChibiYushiYasha: **I'm not a big fan of Good Charlotte. They're too pop for me, along with Simple Plan, Blink 182 and Sum 41. It's too pop. I like real punk like the Sex Pistols, David Bowie and the Ramones. I like new rock though! Like the Darkness and the Vines. You'd like that.

**Sirius Black's #1 Fan: **I'm glad you liked it. Sirius rules! And Remus as well!****


	8. Who Would Have Known What

**Author's Note: **This is all I have to say about this chapter…Muhahahaha!!!

Please review!

.

* * *

_**Fading Fast**_

****

****

**_Chapter Eight_**

****

****

**_Who Would Have Known What Pain Could Cause?_**

****

* * *

****

****

_Who would have known_

_That such a simple pain_

_So much like any ordinary illness_

_Could cause such horrible things_

_Why is it always the good ones_

_Those who do not deserve_

_The most horrible _

_Of all tortures in life_

_Who would have known_

_That this child would have it_

_The torture worse than any other_

* * *

Harry awoke that night, his whole body aching horribly with pain. No matter how hard he tried the pain would not leave his body. What was happening to him? Why had he been feeling this way for so long? Something was wrong with him; he just knew it.

After a few hours into that night, Harry found that he could not control himself. He got out from his bed and began walking out of the common room, not caring that he had high chances of crashing, for he barely had any sight.

He continued walking through around the Common Room until he found the door. He quickly pushed it to the side and walked out, continuing down the hallway. What was he doing? He didn't mean to leave; his body was making him do so.

He eventually found the staircase and took it down, remembering that the seventh step down would disappear when stepped on. At the end of the stairs he continued, walking to where the classrooms were. Harry hoped that none of the teachers were in there. He would look like a fool, walking without control past midnight.

* * *

Sirius sat as his desk in his Charms classroom, grading papers. The first years had been learning about the disarming spell in his class, and had been asked to write essays on them. Sirius had never particularly enjoyed learning of this, or reading this when he was a first year and grading the papers were quite boring.

"Brittany, can you pass me the ink bottle please?" Sirius asked his assistant.

"Of course, Mister Black," she said with a yawn.

Sirius and Brittany had both been in the classroom for about three hours now, and the two of them were _very _tired. It was now past midnight; both of them used to falling asleep at ten. Brittany would shake herself awake every time she began to doze of, while the only thing keeping Sirius awake were the papers he was grading.

"Can't we correct the rest of them tomorrow morning?" Brittany asked.

"Can't," said Sirius, "I have a meeting with Albus before breakfast."

"Oh…" Brittany said softly, yet gloomily.

It was obvious the two of them were desperate for some sleep.

Suddenly a moan was heard from the hallway, causing both Sirius and Brittany to snap awake. Sirius immediately hurried from the classroom; he knew that voice. Once out of the classroom he saw a small figure walking towards him. Sirius squinted in the darkened room to make out who the person was.

"Harry?"

The figure did not make a sound, he continued walking toward him and eventually passed, him showing no sign of having heard Sirius. It was as if he was in a trance.

"Harry, wait!"

Sirius caught up to his godson and placed a hand on his shoulder. The child showed no sign of having heard him. He continued walking foreword.

"Harry! Stop, it's me Sirius!"

Sirius grabbed his godson by the arm and pulled him toward him. The child fought to get away from him, though he was still in his trancelike state.

"It's me Sirius, your godfather. I wont hurt you."

"Sirius, let me see him."

It was Brittany. She made her way over to the two men and pulled Harry from Sirius. She placed her wand to Harry head.

.

"Revactrio Spelliarmus."

A small blue light appeared and disappeared almost immediately.

"What did you do?" asked Sirius.

"There was something clouding his mind. I removed it."

Sirius nodded and placed his hands on the sides of Harry's face.

"Harry, can you heard me?"

"S-Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What happened?"

"There was something wrong with your head. It made you come all the way downstairs. Come with me, you can stay in my room tonight."

Harry nodded and began to walk foreword, being held up by Brittany and Sirius. He suddenly began to cough.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in worry, and Harry's coughs became hoarse.

He noticed that Harry was in pain. Harry continued to cough uncontrollably into his sleeve.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked Brittany.

Brittany shook her head.

"I don't know."

Sirius suddenly noticed with fear that Harry's sleeve, which he had been coughing into, was covered with blood.

"Harry!"

Harry continued coughing, blood now running down his shirt.

"We have to get him to the Hospital wing!" Brittany started frantically, "This is more than we can handle!"

Sirius nodded. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and placed it over Harry's mouth, it soon becoming completely soaked in the crimson fluid. Sirius picked up his godson and began jogging in the opposite direction, Brittany tagging along.

Once in the Hospital Wing, Sirius began to yell.

"Poppy! Poppy, we need your help!"

Poppy entered the room from her sleeping quarters, an annoyed look on her face.

"What may I ask is-" she was cut off when she saw Harry covered in blood in his godfather's arms, "What happened to him?"

"We don't know. He just started coughing and all this blood started coming out," Sirius said, "There's something wrong with him!"

"Well, obviously! Hand him over to me."

Madame Pomfrey took Harry from Sirius and placed him on one of the beds. She immediately placed a spell on him, which would stop the bleeding for a few hours. She began testing Harry with all sorts of equipment. Sirius and Brittany were handing her things as she barked out what she needed.

After about half an hour of testing, she had everything written down on a piece of parchment. Harry was now lying in the bed, attached to various machines. They reminded Sirius of the last time he had been in here.

Madame Pomfrey approached Sirius and Brittany with her parchment.

"Have you found out what was wrong with him?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. It seems that he had various things wrong with him for a while now: Internal bleeding, blood clots, and some viruses living around his body. There was even a small tumour growing in his chest. It all seems to have been there for a while now, almost a month."

.

"But how has it all started? He was fine when he left the Hospital wing the first time."

"He was under the Marsiatus curse."

Both Brittany and Sirius looked at her in confusion.

"What's that?" asked Brittany.

"You are both majoring in Charms and you don't know what that is? It's a spell that only begins to take effect a around a month after it had been placed on the victim. Since Harry was in here for three weeks after the attack, it might have taken effect after he was released. The Death Eaters must have placed the spell on him."

"What exactly does this spell do?" asked Sirius.

"It eats the victim from the inside out."

A gasp came from both Sirius and Brittany.

"Will he be okay?" asked Brittany.

"There is no known cure or counter curse for the spell. Mister Potter will have to fight it himself."

Sirius suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my godson."

Sirius walked over to Harry's bed and took a seat on his left. He took one of Harry's hands into his, and stroked his hair with the other.

"Harry."

Harry didn't stir.

_'I'll just wait until morning,' _Sirius thought.

* * *

As Sirius expected, Harry awoke the next morning. Sirius had taken off all of his classes that day to stay with his godson.

Sirius smiled as Harry opened his eyes. Harry reached out an arm and grabbed onto Sirius' shoulder.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Sirius."

"What happened?"

Sirius began to explain what was wrong with him. By the end of it, Harry was in tears.

"I'm dying?"

"No! You're going to fight this and you will be okay!"

"It doesn't sound like something I could fight."

"Yes you can, Harry! You're strong, I know that you can do it."

"I'll try."

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry whined and slapped Sirius' hand away, causing Sirius to chuckle.

"I have to go tell Remus what happened. I'll be back real soon, I promise."

"Bye."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair one more time, causing another whine and left the Hospital wing.

* * *

"Hello Sirius," Remus said as he saw Sirius walking down the hallway.

He noticed that Sirius looked slightly worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad news."

Sirius began to explain what had happened the night before, Remus going pale as he went on. Sirius looked at his feet as he finished.

"You mean he's been sick the whole time?"

"That's what Madame Pomfrey said."

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Remus began to storm down the hall.

* * *

_You think this is the end_

_The end to all his problems_

_I've got a secret_

_It is not_

_They will continue_

* * *

**Author's Note: **TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!

**blink **_(underscore) _**gurl017: **Hotmail doesn't allow underscored in the stuff we upload; it's so evil and stupid and bad, and should I go on? I like Chinese food. Don't worry, I won't make out with the truck driver. I was just saying that all those hot guys end up skinny, pale, hair, grey haired, and as truck drivers. With hair armpits and long underarm hair. Lol. It was great talking to you on MSN. I will be talking to you soon.

**ChibiYushiYasha: **I wanted to make Harry see a little bit, to have that little romance scene with Hermione. Lol. I've never heard Rancid before, and I'm not a fan of Green Day. My friends love it though. I only have one album and it's crap. I'm gonna be asking my friends for more that are better. They said Green Day was great and they like the same music as me, so I'm sure they don't like that one album that I have. It's the one in green and white with a girl on it, holding a gun. It has their sad version of "My Generation" by the Who on it. I love the Who!

**HecateDeMort: **Ooh! Goddess of the Death! I like it!! My pen name is very simple lol. It means a truffle, lol, mmm food…from Savoy! I have no idea where Savoy is. I'm not Savoyian or whatever the people are. It's just a song that I love. (_Sings_) But you'll have to have them all pulled out after the Savoy Truffle! It's by the Beatles, my favourite band along with Queen.

**tayk: **I'm not a big fan of Harry and Hermione, but I decided to write one anyway. I like to try things that I don't like. Only I would never base a whole story on something that I don't like. Like, it would be hard for me to write a story where Malfoy is close to Sirius and Harry isn't. It makes me feel uncomfortable, so I couldn't do it.

**foxyie xox: **I'm your beta! I'm your beta! (_Repeats twenty six times_) Yay! You better send me those chapters soon! I can't wait to correct…IN RED! I don't mind if you call me Angie. There was this guy that I was a really close friend with that used to call me Angie. He lives far away now and I miss him. He was one of my best friends then. Now you're my best friend! Yay!

**CatClawz: **I'm more of a shipper of Harry and Ginny, then Harry and Hermione. I think Ginny is better for him. I think they will get together. You know how Harry has Lily's eyes and James' everything else? If Ginny and Harry have a boy and he has Ginny's eyes and Harry's everything else, you get James. Harry's everything else (which belonged to James) and Ginny's eyes (which are the colour of James'). JAMES! Why haven't you been on lately? I miss talking to you! We have to continue the dying play!!

**Sexy Black: **(_Comes back as a ghost and possesses Brittany's body_) Muhahaha! I am now the evil Brittany! I shall destroy the world and Brittany shall have to take the blame when done! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**lyss33: **Yah, I know that nothing much has been happening lately. It's just to make the story longer and add in hints of what might be happening like Harry being sick and Harry and Hermione flirting. A lot should be happening in the next two chapters. (_Laughs evilly_).

**Aqua Mage: **I was thinking harder and now there will be two more chapters after this. Hehe, I added one more. My beta, Brittany helped me think up the epilogue. It's not going to be separate; it will be along with this.

**hermoine21: **With what will be happening in the next two chapter, he wont be able to learn how to be like in Daredevil. But he still has Hermione to help him. Why is your pen name spelt "Hermoine"? Hermoine is cool.

**FroBoy: **I haven't been to any of those countries. The farthest I've ever been was to Florida, which is sad, seeing that I live in Montreal, Quebec. Everyone is French here! I'm not but I can speak it. Omg! You've been to Autralia!! That's sooo cool!!

**Hakkai – Gojyo – Goku – Sanzo: **Oh, I've never heard of Saiyuki. Goku and Sanzo sounded like something that would be from Dragonball Z. I like looking up Harry Potter anime fanart on the net. My beta and me always get them for each other.

**athenakitty: **With the crap that the movies have been, the Harry Potter books seem REALLY messed up. You watch the movie and then the books are completely different and you get lost. When I watch the movies my head starts to hurt because I don't know what the hell is happening.

**Sirius Black's # 1 Fan: **Remus is my all time favourite character! I have so many pics of him saved on the computer! And Sirius comes second. I spend hours looking up fanart of them and Harry, my third favourite. I'm glad that I'm a girl so that I can enjoy them like I do.


	9. And In The End

**Disclaimer: **If anyone knows a way that I can own Harry Potter, please tell me. Until then I do not own anything, as it still belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Only one more chapter after this and it's over. (_Tear_) Wah-wah!

Please review!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fading Fast**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**And In The End**_

_

* * *

_

_And in the end_

_The love we take_

_Is equal to _

_The love we make_

**Written By Paul McCartney** 1970

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him!" Remus yelled.

He began storming down the hallway, a clearly pissed off look on his face. Sirius ran behind him, hoping to stop his rage before he got to the hospital wing.

"Remus, what are you doing?"

""I'm gonna give it to him! The whole time he has been sick, and he hasn't told anyone! Fuck he could have killed himself!"

"Remus, stop! You're going to scare him!"

Remus paid no more attention to Sirius as he turned into the hospital wing. Harry was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his eyes barely opened. He was ghastly pale and his cheeks were flushed. Remus stormed over to Harry's bedside, Sirius waiting outside of the room, leaving Remus alone to talk to Harry.

"Harry James Potter! What the _hell _were you thinking?!"

Harry's eyes flickered over to Remus. He was obviously in pain but Remus didn't seem to notice.

"How could you have been so stupid? This whole time you were ill and you didn't tell us. Maybe if you had told us earlier we could have helped you, but no, you had to wait until it got life threatening, didn't you?"

Tears started to form in Harry eyes. Not from what Remus was telling him but from the pain he was in.

"Oh, and now you're crying. But you didn't care that you were ill in the first place did you? You didn't care that people were worried about you!"

Tears continued to fall from Harry's eyes. His face contorted in pain.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

"It hurts," Harry moaned.

Remus sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. He got closer to Harry and tried to look into his eyes.

"Look at me, Harry."

Harry lifted his head and looked into Remus' eyes.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

"Do you want me to get Sirius?"

Harry nodded, his eyes now squeezed shut in pain. Remus turned to the door.

"Sirius, come here. Harry's not feeling well."

Sirius immediately entered the room and was at Harry's side in seconds. He cupped Harry's head in his hand.

"Harry? Harry, listen to me!"

Harry's eyes stared at Sirius.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, kiddo it's me. I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey, okay?"

Harry nodded slightly before breaking into an ear splitting scream.

"Harry!" both Sirius and Remus said in unison.

Suddenly Harry's whole body went limp and he fell back into the pillows. Sirius began to shake him slightly.

"Harry? Harry, speak to me?"

Harry didn't reply. His skin began to pale more than it already hand and his face began to grow cold.

"Harry!"

"Sirius, let me see him!" said Remus, as he pushed Sirius to the side.

Remus put his head to Harry's mouth to check for breathing, and then he placed two shaking fingers to Harry neck to check for a pulse.

"No..." he stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked in fright.

"He's-he's-"

"Remus?"

Remus shoulders slumped and he released a strangled sigh.

"He's gone."

"He's _what_!"

"He's dead, Sirius."

Tears began to roll down Sirius's cheeks at the verdict. Harry couldn't be gone!

"No! He can't be!"

"Sirius, I'm so sorry," Remus was crying as well.

Sirius pulled Remus into a hug and buried his head into his shoulder. Remus wrapped his arms around his friend and let him cry.

_The Boy Who Lived, Lived No Longer..._

* * *

A week passed since Harry's death. Today was the day of Harry's funeral. Many people came together to mourn over Harry's death, a lot whom Harry didn't know.

Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the first row. Hermione had her arms around Ron and was crying into his shoulder, muttering about how she could never love another man. Ron wasn't paying any attention to the crying girl on his shoulder. He was simply sitting there blankly staring at the Minister, tears falling freely from his eyes. His best friend was gone. He would never be coming back.

"Oh, God!" Hermione cried, "Why did you have to take him? What did he do that was wrong?"

She was asking it aloud, but the question was mostly for herself. Why had God taken Harry? It wasn't time for him to die. He was just a fifteen-year-old boy!

"It's not fair!" Hermione cried, before breaking down once again into Ron's shoulder.

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the second row. Remus was staring at his lap blankly, while Sirius sat with his head in his hands, tears flowing down his cheeks. Sirius couldn't believe that Harry was gone. He couldn't believe that he would never get to talk to him again, or laugh with him again like they would do while they were together.

As the Minister (**A/N: **Not Minister of Magic) spoke, memories flooded through Sirius's head. All the things that he and Harry had done together were all coming back to him at full force, including times when Harry was a baby. He would have done anything at that moment to have his godson back. Absolutely anything. But he knew that nothing could be done.

Sirius was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the Minister calling for people to speak. A jolt was felt on his back from Remus.

"What?" Sirius whispered.

"Go to speak!"

Sirius got up from his seat and made his way to the front of the room. He took the place of the Minister and began to look around. He then cleared his voice and began to speak.

"Harry was my godson, so close to a son that I believed that he was truly mine by blood. I loved him so much. I still have all sorts of memories left of him that I will never forget. Some of the memories bring tears to my eyes. They make me remember that he is gone and is never coming back. Every night I pray that I would get my godson back, though I know that it is impossible.

"I've known Harry since he was a baby. I remember the day he was born as if it was yesterday. If I close my eyes I could remember holding him in my arms for the first time. He was beautiful. I never got to see him grow up, since I was in Azkaban and it still hurts me. I would have done anything to be there for him during those years with his horrible family. When I saw him again after twelve years when he was thirteen I was so happy. No words could describe that feeling I got.

"One of the best memories I have is when Harry finally got to move in with me. I knew that I would finally get to be the godfather that James Potter had wanted me to be. And I did. As the days went by, Harry and I got closer and closer, and soon enough it was like he was my real son.

"When he was attacked a few months ago it was like my world was destroyed. Harry always had a tough life; it just wasn't fair. All his life, people were after him, trying to kill him. He had never done anything bad to deserve it. Harry was the kindest and sweetest person that I had ever met; yet he still got all this pain. I wished that I could do something to stop it.

"Now he is gone, and he will never have to suffer any of that pain again, yet I still want him back. All I want is him back in my life so that we could go on the way we used to. Thank you."

People began to clap as Sirius walked back to his seat. As Sirius sat down he wiped tears from his eyes. That speech had caused him so much pain. As he had talked through the memories, they had all seemed to be flooding back through his mind like they had when he had been seated.

"I'm going to talk now," Remus whispered, before getting up.

Sirius watched sadly as his friend left for the altar. He paid no attention to Remus's speech as he went back into his thoughts.

* * *

Later that day Harry was cremated. The urn in which Harry had been placed in was then given to Sirius. Sirius had placed in on the mantle of his fireplace along with a few picture of Harry and a picture that Harry had drawn for him. Harry had always been magnificent at sketching. He used to draw many pictures for Sirius. The sketch on the mantle was one of Sirius and Harry together on a bench. Sirius had his arms around Harry. The picture looked almost real.

Sirius sat in his living room staring at the pictures and the urn on his mantel. Once again he began to think of Harry, when he felt something under the pillow. Sirius reached under that pillow to find what it was. A diary.

As he opened the diary, two Muggle loose-leaf papers fell from the book. Sirius unfolded the pages to read...

**(If you want to know what is on those diary pages, go and read the sequel "Invisible Child")**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Just one more chapter coming up! It has nothing to do with the diary. The diary story is "Invisible Child". I will now go back to counting the days until my fourteenth birthday...aw, I have to wait until October 20th!

**Feedback:**

**Hakkai – Gojyo – Goku – Sanzo: **He didn't mean, "kill" as in to literally kill. He just meant to lose it and yell a lot. He seemed really out of character when he yelled. Maybe it's near the full moon, lol. Anime is really pretty. I find the anime that you find on the Internet a lot nicer than anime TV shows. They're so much shinier and colourful on the net.

**Katlyn: **I felt like describing it because some people might have missed it in the stories. I know that it's unlikely, but I missed it until I was re-reading the series. I was never really a big fan until about a year ago. I'm glad that you like the story.

**Freedom isn't Free: **Before the potion, Harry could see nothing but black. The potion just helped him see a little better, though not that great. I hate it when people call Sirius Severus! I might have done it in one of my stories (I think I might have, I don't know) but it still really scares me. I hope your teacher was wrong about Autistic people only living to be around thirty or forty; it would break my cousin Christopher's heart to see Angela die. Did you honestly choke when you read, "it eats the victim from the inside out"? If you did, I'm sorry. Lol, I couldn't update sooner because fanfiction is evil and blocked me from my account. They removed one of my stories because it was in play form. A lot of people have those!

**sunnysparkles: **I'm glad that you took the time to come back and read it. I have a lot of stories that I used to read before I had an account and now I still think of them and I can't get back to them. It makes me cry. I found one thought. When I got my beta, I went to read her story and it was one of the stories that I loved and couldn't find. I freaked because I was so happy!

**foxyie xox: **I feel special being your best friend. _(Smiles) _YAAAAAAY! If you hadn't helped me there would only be eight chapters to this. Now there will be ten. Ten is better than eight. You're coming over on Friday!

**CatClawz: **Lol, I'm glad that the two of us rotten away in a funny MSN joke fight. It saved my life! Actually not really, I'm dead already, so that doesn't really save me. And if I was alive you'd kill me again for the HORRIBLE CLIFFY! Hahaha lol!

**Englishgirl: **Yeah, I know. Poor Harry! I love Harry!

**Crissy Potter: **Yay! I updated! My dad doesn't like me writing all this Harry Potter stuff and I've been writing it behind his back. He doesn't know how to use the computer, so he can't see my files.

**FroBoy: **When I Remus said, "I'm going to kill him!" he meant that he was going to scream his ass off at Harry. Which he did, lol!

**Sweet-single: **I saw the scar in a picture before I saw the movie. The cut was only in one scene, after the full moon. The full moon where he transformed in front of Harry and them. You could see the scar when he was telling Harry that he was leaving the school.

**HecateDeMort: **Yay! I'm great!

**Sirius Black's #1 Fan: **Gee...I wonder who your favourite character is. Um...is it Sirius? What a corny beginning. What's your account name? Do you have any old fics that you had posted? I was wondering how you knew every time that I updated.

**blink**_(underscore)_**gurl017: **Fan fiction is always messed up! I guess that's what happens to all the ugly truck drivers. All the hot guys wake up ugly one morning and go "Eh, who cares. I'll go drive some truck for a living" and that's how it all begins. I had to make Harry die...Ooo, are those chainsaws and fires?

**Manutjuh: **SAD IS THE BEST! I love making Harry die; it's so fun! Yes, this is the prequel to "Invisible Child". I'm glad that you actually read my Author's Notes. Not many people do and it pisses me off.

**TigerLily Padfoot: **I'm not a fan of romance as well, that's why Harry and Hermione's relationship isn't the most important thing. Some romance makes me want to gag. I'm not a shipper of Harry and Hermione getting together, but I wanted to try writing it anyway.

**Star Girlll: **And the winner of you and your friends is...ZAHRA! Yes, Harry is dying because this is supposed to be the sequel to "The Invisible Child", where he is dead. I would have kept him alive if I could, but then I would have to write another part to it, and I really don't have much time for that along with "The Perfect Family" and it's sequels (only one sequel up) and "Gains And Losses" and it's sequels (not up yet) and "The Gift Of Time".


	10. Why!

**Dear Readers of "**_Fading Fast_**":**

**My internet is down and my computer has got a gazillion viruses, so I will not be able to update anything for a while. Pray for me! I want my computer! I'm at school right now, and I've just finished another terrible day of Grade Nine! And I'm the youngest so it sucks. All my friends are already 14!!! And I failed a math test and my English sucks! When I have my computer fixed, I will go back to updating at my normal pace. I feel like crap when I don't post (**_tear_**). Visit my FictionPress account if you still want to read from me, I'm continuing to post poems there since they're so easy to type. _"Dead Warrior" _is my Pen Name. I have to go now. If anyone wants to talk (or get cheat info on the next chapters of my stories ;)) you can e-mail me at ****abaratta(at sign)qaa.qc.ca****, my school e-mail and I will write back while I am there. Thank you. Bye!!**


	11. Faded

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is supposed to be shorter than the others because it is just a small epilogue. If anyone has any ideas for a prequel, or actually wants to write one as a challenge, or work on it with me, please send me an e-mail at abaratta(at sign)qaa.qc.ca. I will respond as soon as possible._

_-----_

_**Fading Fast**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Faded**_

-----

Harry's slight vision began to spin, and a sudden spiralling feeling was felt throughout his body. Everything went black, and a thump was heard as Harry hit the ground. He slowly opened his eyes, then growing wider at the sight. He could see! Not faded and blurry like it had been before, but clear and perfect. He could actually see! It felt good to finally be seeing what was going on, rather than being confused as the world revolved without him.

Once his feeling of surprise was over, he took at good look at his surroundings. It looked to be a large forest, with tons of trees and flowers taking up most of the area. There were small cottages behind the trees, all of them covered in vines and roses. The place was stunningly beautiful. Harry knew this couldn't be true; he knew that he was just dreaming or unconscious.

"Excuse me, young man?" came a voice, suddenly.

Harry jumped slightly and spun around to find himself facing an old man. The man smiled warmly, a pleasant look on his face.

"May I help you?" the man asked, "you look lost."

"Um..." Harry started, not knowing what to say, "Where am I?"

"You're in heaven, young man." (**A/N:** I'm Atheist, but alot of people aren't, so I made there be a "heaven".

Shock covered Harry's features.

"Heaven?"

The man chuckled slightly.

"Yes. Did you not remember dying?"

Harry immediately knew that it was because of his illness. His face saddened visibly.

"Now, don't cry..." the man began.

Harry couldn't help crying, he was all alone now. His friends were gone, his godfather; everyone he had. He didn't have anyone left to be with. To tell the truth, he was scared beyond belief. He had absolutely no idea what he would do.

The man looked at Harry sympathetically before walking away. Harry began to travel along the paths, trying to find a place to stay. All of the cottages seemed to be taken by other people and their friends. How did the new people get homes? Harry hoped that he would make friends with someone and be able to live with him or her. He had no idea how to start a life here. (**A/N: **He's jumped to conclusions too fast and forgotten about his parents.)

"Harry? Harry is that you?"

Harry turned around and found himself looking into the brown eyes of a very familiar looking boy. It was Cedric Diggory!

"Cedric?"

The boy beamed at him.

"At your service."

"Y-you-you...oh, wow!"

Cedric raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Overwhelmed are you? Care to tell me what you're doing here?"

"I died."

Cedric's eyes widened.

"What? How?"

"I was sick."

"Oh..."

Cedric didn't know what to say, as did Harry. It was Harry who broke the silence.

"Cedric, I'm sorry."

Cedric looked at him, his head cocked to the side, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry for killing you."

Cedric laughed.

"You didn't kill me, it was that stupid Death Eater."

"He wouldn't have killed you if it weren't for me. I told you to take the cup with me. I should have been the one who died that night."

"Harry, listen to me. You had absolutely no idea what would happen after we took that cup. How were you supposed to know that the cup was a portkey; the Death Eaters tricked you! They tricked everyone, even Dumbledore! It's their fault, not yours."

"But if I weren't alive you wouldn't have died."

"If you have never been born, the whole wizarding world would be destroyed. None of us would be alive."

"Okay..."

"Your friends told me that you never put yourself first."

Harry smiled slightly.

"Well, maybe just a little."

"A lot! Come on, I'll help you find your parents!"

Harry's eyes suddenly brightened. He had completely forgotten that his parents would be here. He felt stupid to have forgotten something so important.

"Really?"

"Well, where else could they have gone?"

As the two began to walk, Harry couldn't help but bubble with excitement. Cedric smiled and laughed as Harry went on and on about seeing his parents for the first time in fourteen years. He had never felt so happy before in his life.

"Well, here we are," Cedric said after twenty minutes of walking.

They stopped in front of a light green cottage of similar size to the others. For some odd reason, to Harry, it felt different than the others.

"Well? Are you going?"

Harry began to walk up the small brick driveway, Cedric following behind. Once at the door he knocked. They waited a few moments.

A half of a minute later, the door swung open, revealing the face of a pretty woman, who looked to be in her early twenties. She had wavy, dark red hair to her shoulders, and large almond shaped green eyes, identical to those of Harry's. It was Harry's mother, Lily.

"Hello, Cedric," she said, "Is this one of your friends? God, he looks like James."

"Mrs. Potter, I'd like you to meet your son," Cedric said.

Lily's eyes widened as she looked down upon the boy.

"Harry?"

Cedric silently slipped away, leaving the two alone.

Harry nodded, and suddenly threw his arms around her, loosing all control of what he was doing. The woman wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders and buried her face into his messy, black mop of hair. The two began to cry.

"Oh God, Harry! I missed you so much!"

Harry wasn't able to say anything as he cried into his mother's shoulder. The weeping lasted a few more minutes, until the two of them were able to contain themselves and had no more tears to spill.

"Come on Harry, I want to show you your new home."

Lily took Harry's hand and led him inside. She seated him on a couch and ran halfway up the nearby stairs.

"James! James, come down here!"

Suddenly a man ran down the stairs, looking around as he wondered what his wife had been yelling about. His eyes suddenly fell on Harry.

"You cloned me?" James asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"It's Harry, James."

James' jaw dropped.

"Oh, Merlin!"

James stormed over to his son and pulled him into a big hug, spinning him around in the air, bursting into tears. Harry was reminded of the children he would see in the park with their parents who would spin them around in the air, as his father was doing to him. Of course, there was no crying when he saw the children, but he was extremely happy and did not notice. When James put him down, he put both hands on the sides oh Harry's face and stared at him in the eyes.

"God, you're so big!" he said before bursting into another fit of sobs.

Lily smiled and approached her husband and son. She took the two by the hands and made them sit down on the couch. She wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him closer to her. James moved closer to the two.

"It's great to have you back, Baby."

-----

**THE END!**

Author's Note: _Lily and James will show Harry around the house later. The important thing about this chapter is Harry finally seeing his parents again; not really Lily and James wanting to know about Sirius and Remus or anything._

**sunshinsusan: **_Lol, all of my stories are either sad or humour. I naturally have a dirty mind, so that is where I get the "humour" from, and I am literaly emotionally unstable, so I get sad alot. And sad feelings make sad stories. I love torture._

**Freedom isn't Free: **_My best friend is fifteen right now, while I am still thirteen and we are both in the seventh grade. I will be fourteen on October twentieth though. I'm super short for my age and I am up to her shoulder. Math is evil, I will always do horribly in it. English is my favourite subject. I'm not a very good student, but I guess my English marks are okay. I hate my English teacher though. She wanted us to work on the neat copy of these stories that we had to write, and I had already finished it and typed it up, but when I told her that I had finished it she got all mad at me and told me that I was unprepared. She was like "you could have had this whole hour to work on your story," and I was like "but Miss, I finished it" and she started giving me all this shit about wasting my class when I could have been working. It's the stupidest thing. Also, we were reading this book in class, and I had already finished it and she started yelling at me for not bringing it in and being uprepared again. It pisses me off so badly. I hope that the story I am writing will get a good grade. It's a Beatles spoof/fairy tale. Lol. I'm sorry that I made you choke; I guess it would have been a little better if you weren't drinking soda. Fuzzy._

**Moon Lace: **_My computer is ALWAYS being evil! There's a problem, we get it fixed and then there's a problem all over again right away. And it goes on and on; it's been happening for four years now! It's fixed right now, but it's super slow and it keeps on freezing up at certain things. I'm listening to George Harrison right now. :)_

**Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night: **_By me, you were voted the one with the world's coolest and funniest reviews. Lol, Harry got mad because he is white and believes people are after him! Ahahaha...though I'm white too...lol. I'd like to read a story where Harry is killed by a banana! Or foams at the mouth (rabies)! Or have crayons in his ears! Mmm....maybe I should think about a story like that! You'd get most of the credit. :)_

**Sexy Black: **_(Goes though the vacuum cleaner) Aha! I am a ghost! Therefore I can go through the vacuum and get out! Muhahahaha! (Get eaten by a signature John Lennon Converse sneaker)._

**Star Girll: **_"Losing Myself" should be with my profile. It was there the last time I checked._

**Crissy Potter: **_I love making Harry suffer! I like it when Sirius cries and Harry is in pain, I don't know why. I'm wierd. I love pain and suffering._

**CatClawz: **_I like to write all sorts of things that I would never say. I have this horrible habbit of walking around my room and saying all sorts of retarded things that I wouldn't even dare to say in public. I'm really wierd. You must come on MSN more often so that we could continue our useless death talks._

**HecateDeMort: **_I'm glad that you liked it. Do you think I should do a prewuel later on about the abuse that happened before this story took place. It could be "Invisible Child" as a story._

**lyss33: **_My Beta was really shocked as well when he died. She didn't expect it either. She was like "Angela! That's so sudden" and I started snickering._

**Sirius Black's #1 Fan: **_I love wearing socks. I don't even take them off to go to bed. I always have them on, unless I am washing or changing them. Lol, Harry's dead, but he was still in this chapter. It was a little wierd to write about heaven since I am Athiest._

**foxyie xox: **_Hi Melly-Melly! Can I call you that? Lol, joking. I'm really, really glad that you liked it, AND you muct write more of your own story and type it up so that I can edit it and people can read your wonderful stories! If you don't want to type them up, I can type them up for you and then send them to you._

**memories of pain: **_Wow, your review had some good writing in it. I am emotionally unstable, so the smallest things make me cry. I cry through every story that I ever read; it's wierd. I also get insulted easily. Someone could give me a dirty look and I will become depressed. I also get annoyed at small things, which happens alot when I am reading fan fiction and people make stupid mistakes, or when I hear or read something about a famous person and the person is saying it wrong. Like, one of my favourite bands is Queen and they are all gay and the lead singer is dead, and some people at school were talking about them and saying that they would kill the lead singer's wife and steal him for themselves and I started yelling my ass off at them. I was like "the lead singer is gay, and he's fucking dead! Don't you know anything about that band?" They also thought that it was a new band, when they are actually from the seventies, eighties and nineties. I got so pissed._

**Manutjuh: **_Er...is that a good thing? When I posted the last chapter to "The Perfect Family" my computer was not fixed, I said it in the author's alert. But it's fixed now, so we can talk whenever we're on together:) It's usually in the morning so I will start waking up early like I did when I used to talk to you._

**blink gurl017: **_Didn't you hear Rachel? Me and the truck driver are going together! He even braided his underarm hair to look fancy on our date! I really must run now, from the pointy fire-lit objects and chainsaws. Bob! My truck driver! Run away with me! (Ducks from flying objects)._


End file.
